Love is in the Air
by MorayEel
Summary: A trainer and his Aromatisse attend a conman's show for wonder elixirs. After the two of them expose the show as being fraudulent, they head back home on a job well done, but one of them has plans for something more. Rated M for explicit acts between a human and a Pokémon.
1. Chapter One: A New Pokémon

It was a cloudless day in Cyllage City as Nolan Pedersen was enjoying a casual stroll with his Solrock alongside the seaside. One could taste the crisp, salty air that always blew in from the sea. Nolan stopped in his tracks to turn to the sea and take in more of the invigorating, warm winds that were common in this city. He thought about his career as a fresh trainer, winning and losing his fair share of battles and meeting all sorts of new Pokémon along the way. His Solrock was his first one he caught, albeit in a dirty way, with a lucky Pokéball thrown when it had its back turned to soak up the sun's rays. Even then, the two of them got along very well together.

"Isn't this day just beautiful?" Nolan asked his Solrock, who was busy taking advantage of the cloudless day to absorb the sunlight. Nolan went over to the water, cupped his hands, and scooped up a small amount of saltwater to play a trick on his Solrock. He crept up behind his Solrock and threw the water up in the air, wetting the surroundings, including his Solrock who twitched upon feeling the water splash on its rough skin. It turned around slowly, obviously disapproving of Nolan's little prank.

"Ha! No need to be tense! I was just playing with you!" Nolan laughed at his Solrock who narrowed its eyes more than usual, almost as if it was going to retaliate with a Psychic attack to get back at its trainer for the prank.

"Sheesh, okay, okay. I won't do it again. You don't need to give me that look. Maybe we should move away from the beach now," Nolan said to his Solrock as he continued his stroll to pacify his Solrock. He took one more deep breath of the salty winds before heading back to the mainland.

"Hmm, I wonder if Juliet is in her garden? She could use the help if she's there," said Nolan to his Solrock as the two of them left the beach and went to his grandmother's home. When Nolan reached his grandmother's home, he went to the back garden where Juliet was about to do some gardening. She looked up at the guests and was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, why hello, hello!" Juliet greeted her grandson and his Pokémon, "I was just about to do some gardening. Could you help your grandmother out?"

"Of course!"

Nolan went to the gardening shed to get a pair of sturdy gloves, a gardening hoe, and a watering can to help his grandmother tend to her garden. It mostly consisted of a variety of berries, but also some high-quality herbs. Nolan's favorite herb was the small square of land devoted to growing ginger. He loved the taste of it, be it in soda, tea, or sweets that would be made by his grandmother once it matured. With the tools he needed in his possession, he returned to help in the garden.

"What do you want me to start with? Watering? Weeding, perhaps?"

"Help me weed first. I'll handle the watering while you handle the weeds. Yank out every one you see and try not to damage the good plants," Juliet ordered to her grandson. Nolan passed the watering can to Juliet and crouched down to help pull out the weeds near him. Once the surrounding area was clear, he moved on to the others, until the last section that needed to be cleared the ginger patch. Just as he turned around to move towards the ginger patch, he saw a small, pink Pokémon land in the ginger patch.

"Spree! Spree! Spritz!" it cried as it began to nibble away at the raw ginger roots in pleasure. Juliet looked on in disgust, while Nolan looked on in admiration.

"Wow! What kind of Pokémon is that?" Nolan asked to Juliet, who crossed her arms in disgust.

"It's a Spritzee," Juliet explained, "My garden's been attracting a small flock of them and eating away at it. I shoo them away, but one in particular frequently returns to help itself to the ginger I'm growing every day. It's probably the leader of the flock since it's always the first one to land here and goes straight for the ginger. It also looks considerably bigger than the rest I've seen, but I'm not sure if it's from the ginger it's been eating. I don't know what to do about it."

Nolan put his hand on his chin as he looked the Spritzee enjoying some fresh ginger in delight. It looked too cute to be a pest, but he understood why Juliet is aggravated by them. That's when he suddenly got an idea to help him and his grandmother out,

"What if I catch it?"

Juliet looked at Nolan; perked up at his idea of catching it.

"Do you think they could? They're stronger than they look, but it'll be so helpful for me!"

Nolan reconsidered his notion of catching the Spritzee for a second upon hearing Juliet say they're stronger than they look. While that may be the case, it was worth a shot. Nolan turned to his Solrock, still busy trying to absorb as much sunlight as it could, as its concentration was broken from an order by its trainer,

"Solrock! Let's go! Use Psychic on that Spritzee!"

The Solrock turned towards Nolan, then quickly at the Spritzee as it realized what its trainer wanted to do. It spun around in the air to help boost its mind as its eyes glowed neon-blue and flashed brightly, hitting the Spritzee just as it was about to fly off with a full belly. A blast of psychic power nailed the Spritzee and knocked it to the ground.

The Spritzee quickly got and had an angry look on its face as it looked at the Solrock responsible for the attack. It fluttered in the air and twirled much like Solrock to counter with a Fairy Wind attack.

"Spree-ree-ree-ree!" it cried as a sudden gust of Fairy Wind blew through the Solrock, returning the pain. It twitched and moved backwards, but hovered forward once the wind died down.

"Again! Psychic!" Nolan ordered as the Solrock repeated its past attack, downing the Spritzee once more. It took longer for the Spritzee to get back in the air, but when it did, it attacked with another Fairy Wind. It hit as both Pokémon were now showing signs of fatigue.

"Use Rock Slide now!"

The Solrock spun in the opposite direction as nearly a dozen fist-sized rocks ascended through the soil and floated around the Solrock. It did a full rotational flip as the rocks were thrown at a downward angle to the Spritzee. It was battered with three rocks and collapsed on the dirt. Its eyes were closed in pain as it struggled to flap its tiny wings to fly away from the lost fight.

"Now's my chance! Where's that ball? Come on, where is it?" said Nolan as he dug around in his pockets to find a Pokéball to catch the wounded Pokémon. He felt a hard, spherical object deep in his back pocket and pulled it out, revealing a Heal Ball.

"Good thing I didn't leave this at home," Nolan said, relieved at his luck, "All right! You're mine!"

Nolan Pedersen threw the Heal Ball at the Spritzee. In an instant, the ball dropped to the dirt and rolled slightly towards him while it twitched from the Spritzee resisting. A few seconds later, the ball became still as Nolan put his knuckles on his hips in excitement. The Spritzee was now his. Juliet looked proud at his son dealing with one of the bothersome Spritzee.

"Congratulations on your new Pokémon, my grandson!" Juliet congratulated Nolan at catching it, "What will you name it?"

"Hmm…" Nolan thought out loud as he thought of a name for his Spritzee, "How about Ginger?" Yeah, I'll settle for Ginger. Sounds pretty and that's what it always came here for."

With the name settled, Nolan thanked his Solrock for catching the peculiar Pokémon and put it back in its ball to get some rest. He finished up his work in the garden and went inside to get a bite to eat. A thick, cold cut sandwich was crafted in minutes as he poured himself some ginger-flavored soda as a drink. Juliet came in just as Nolan was sitting down and ready to bring out Ginger.

"Come on out. I think you'll like this," Nolan said aloud as he sent out Ginger on the table. It looked around the house, dazzled by the sights, before seeing Nolan taking a sip from the soda. That's where Ginger's eyes were fixed upon until Nolan decided to let his newly caught Pokémon try the beverage in comparison to the raw herbs.

"Have some. You'll like it, I promise."

Nolan tipped his glass so the soda came close enough to the rim for Ginger to taste. She fluttered in the air to make it easier as she lapped up a few drops' worth of the soda. When she tasted it, she stopped her fluttering and instead hopped in delight on the table, expressing her fondness for it.

"Boy, that Spritzee sure likes anything made of ginger, huh?" Juliet commented as she watched her grandson's Pokémon be as happy as can be. Nolan finished up the meal and most of the soda, giving the last few drops to Ginger once more. As he went to put the dishes in the sink to be washed, he could still smell the unmistakable scent of ginger lingering about in the kitchen. It smelt pleasant, and wondered where it was coming from. The scent grew stronger and stronger as Ginger fluttered near him. Nolan realized that it was being radiated from his newly caught Spritzee; the scent they emit changing with their diet.

"That smells nice, actually," Nolan commented as Ginger looked happily and innocently back at his trainer, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Well, now you know," chuckled Juliet.

Satisfied, Nolan and Ginger went back to the garden to get some more fresh air and play time between them.


	2. Chapter Two: A Swindler's Show

A week passed after Nolan Pedersen captured Ginger, each of them having a ball of a time every day. Nolan did some research on Spritzee and found out that they evolve into an Aromatisse once exposed to an item called a Sachet, a small bag full of incredibly potent perfumes. Nolan scrounged up some spare change and looked around Cyllage City for any place that sold Sachets. Fortunately, the local Pokémart just got a fresh stock of the valued item. It smelt especially strong for Nolan's taste, but he knew Ginger would absolutely adore it. He swung by and picked up the Sachet and a few other necessities along the way to surprise his grandmother and Ginger.

"I'm home, Juliet!" Nolan announced as he returned to his grandmother's home to show her Ginger evolve. She caught a whiff of the Sachet in his shopping bag.

"Did you buy perfume? What is that smell?"

"It's the Sachet Ginger needs to evolve. I wanted you to be present when she does. It shouldn't be long."

Nolan sent out Ginger from her Heal Ball as he dug in the bag for the Sachet. The fragrances emitted were picked up by Ginger's nose, and she was highly curious as to what it was. When the Sachet was brought out, Ginger's eyes lit up in admiration.

"I bought this for you," Nolan announced to Ginger, growing ever more excited, "I can't wait for you to evolve, so let's get to it!"

Nolan put the Sachet on the ground near Ginger and backed up to his grandmother so both could get a good view of Ginger evolving.

"Spritzee?"

She curiously sniffed the various scents the Sachet contained. She went closer and closer to the Sachet; her mind focused on nothing more than experiencing how wonderful the fragrances could become. Ginger closed her eyes and made physical contact with the Sachet, taking as deep of a breath she could muster, before she was enveloped in a blindingly bright white light. The small Spritzee she was became a thing of the past, as when the light had cleared, Ginger had evolved into an Aromatisse. The kitchen was suddenly filled with an exceptionally robust odor when her evolution was complete. The odor smelt heavily like someone just finished taking a shower, as well as a blend of various wealthy women colognes nearly overshadowed with the scent of ginger.

"Aromatisse!" Ginger whistled upon evolving from the Sachet. Nolan was pleased beyond imagination.

"Hmm hmm," he admired while holding back the urge to cough from the fragrance present, "You're looking amazing. And smelling amazing, as well."

Ginger turned around to pick up and carry the Sachet out of affection for its fragrances as Nolan and Juliet got a good view of Ginger's entire body. Juliet noticed something off about Ginger compared to the other few Aromatisse she's seen.

"Hmmm, she doesn't have a bow?" Juliet asked to her grandson, who was confused on the matter.

"What bow?"

"Usually, Aromatisse have a small black bow around their lower back. Yours doesn't. Yours also seems to be noticeably bigger than the rest I've seen by about half a foot. I've never seen one like that, but even Pokémon of the same species can vary greatly. I shouldn't be surprised by that, and neither should you."

Nolan's newly evolved Aromatisse went to his side, carrying the Sachet in affection with a cheery grin. Ginger did turn out somewhat bigger than what Nolan was expecting when she evolved, coming just short to his waist by mere centimeters. Still, his grandmother had a point about even two of the same Pokémon varying wildly. If anything, it seemed to make Ginger more of an eye catcher to other people if her exposed legs failed to do so. Nolan was completely fine with Ginger standing out among other Aromatisse.

"Aromatisse tisse!" Ginger announced her happiness upon evolving to her trainer. The various concoctions of scents grew from strong to overpowering as she nearly brushed up against his leg. Nolan coughed from his nose being exposed to such a strong but pleasant array of scents. He did the best he could to contain his coughing as he went out to the door to suggest some training for her, while Juliet started to open up all the windows in the kitchen to air out the unbearably strong scents from her home.

Noland and Ginger knew each other for a month now. Nolan quickly got used to the myriad of pleasant but staggering fragrances emitted by his Aromatisse, seemingly chosen at random. The scents weren't bad at all to him; he enjoyed having a personal perfume Pokémon go with him to freshen up the atmosphere. Most of Ginger's fragrances always seemed to contain noticeable hints of ginger, even when she hadn't consumed any of it in several days. Several other citizens of Cyllage City would often turn their heads to get an eyeful of Nolan's Pokémon, and then would quickly turn their nose most of the time, due to the overwhelming strength of Ginger's scents. She also proved to be quite the fighter in battles, rarely taking a fall from her deceptive durability, though Nolan's Solrock would quickly avenge her should she faint. The two of them were very merry together.

One day, Nolan went to Cyllage City's Pokémon Center to get Ginger and the rest of his Pokémon patched up after Ginger beat up enough of the neighboring wild Pokémon to learn Moonblast. When the Pokémon Center was just around the corner, he heard and saw a group of gathered people just outside the Pokémon Center. He and Ginger took a stand on the right end of the group, trying not to disturb anybody with Ginger's fragrances. The crowd was standing in front of a simple yet professionally set up stand lined with a dozen vials of a light-brown liquid. To the right of the stand was a lanky man with a top hat while sporting a monocle and a shortly trimmed mustache. The man's main clothing was a blue and gray argyle-styled vest with cinnabar colored pants with shiny black shoes. He was the textbook definition of a wealthy salesman.

"Friends! Hard working souls of Cyllage City!" the man advertised to all the people present, "What if I told you that you no longer needed to waste time going to a Pokémon Center to cure your Pokémon of whatever ailment that they are currently stricken with? I, Max Jackson, have traveled far from Sinnoh to bring you a miracle of a medicine! My very own Max Jackson Wonder Elixir was discovered, perfected, and patented all by myself to share upon the world as my lifetime's good deed!"

Many people in the crowd looked skeptical, including Nolan, upon hearing Max Jackson advertise his "Wonder Elixir" that he claimed to remove Pokémon Centers from a trainer's life.

"Now, you may be wondering, "what's amazing about this elixir?" Well, I'll tell you right now that across all who have ingested it; my elixir has been proven to cure cuts and bruises, burns, stiffened joints, and swollen throats! But that's not all! It has also proven to cure toothaches and backaches, inflammatory pain and paralysis, depression and anxiety, and even blindness and deafness!"

Most of the crowd looked at each other with grins upon hearing the ailments "proven" to have been curbed from Max Jackson's Wonder Elixir.

"And so much more! My elixir has also shown to prevent said ailments from ever happening again, on both human and Pokémon! Plus, even if you are not feeling down in the dumps, my elixir is capable of enhancing and maintaining strength, intelligence, eyesight, reaction time, endurance, taste, and even smell!"

Almost everybody in the crowd had their lips stretched to the corners of their mouth in anxiousness upon hearing more benefits it provided. Nolan removed unmoved, thinking the whole thing was a sham.

"All of these wonderful perks can be granted from a single bottle of Max Jackson's Wonder Elixir! And all at the low, low price of thirty-thousand Pokédollars!"

Looks of despair and panic painted the faces of the crowd upon hearing the price for the elixir. It was certainly a lot of money, but it would be a bargain if the elixir held up to the praise Max Jackson gave it. One woman had as much doubt as Nolan and challenged Max Jackson's claims on his wonder Elixir,

"Can you prove it to us?'

Max Jackson cockily laughed at the woman's words.

"Can I? I was just about to demonstrate its effects! See for yourself with my sick Electivire I took under my wing after it was abandoned!"

Max Jackson sent out his Electivire before the crowd. It coughed pitifully and had a noticeable string of mucus trickling from its nostrils. It definitely looked sick.

"Now, see my poor Electivire's condition be reversed upon ingesting some of my elixir!"

Max Jackson grabbed the third bottle from his right and handed it to the Electivire. It weakly uncorked the bottle and pulled its head back to chug down almost all of the liquid contents of the bottle. Max Jackson put the nearly empty bottle back on the stand as the Electivire shook his head and slapped himself upon being perked up from the elixir. It had the fire of optimal health burn brightly in its eyes as it suddenly didn't look sick at all. The crowd, for the most part, was intrigued.

"See how quickly my elixir reacts to the sick Electivire! And he's already looking phenomenal!"

Happy grunts came from the Electivire's throat upon its health being reversed. That's when one of the members in the crowd stepped forward with a disgusted look on his face.

"I want to see if it really works before I open my wallet!"

The man dug a Pokéball out of his pocket and sent out a Throh, who immediately wanted a crack at Max Jackson's Electivire.

"Throw that Pokémon!"

The Throh squinted his eyes to challenge the Electivire to a contest of pure physical strength. The crowd backed up several paces to make room for the two brawling Pokémon to have a go at each other. The Electivire raised its arm in preparation and in respect for the Throw as the two Pokémon circled each other. The Throh charged forward and locked palms with the Electivire. Both pushed against each other to the best of their ability but were locked in a stalemate. It was suddenly broken when the Electivire pushed forward and nearly shoved the Throh to the ground. Now with dominance established, the Electivire quickly lifted up the Throh and spun it around violently. The Electivire relinquished its grip and sent the Throh high into the air with its limbs flailing wildly in panic. It hit the ground with a rough "thump" noise and was promptly defeated.

"Was that not the best use of Strength you have ever seen? The muscles of a titan!" Max Jackson gloated as the trainer withdrew the downed Throh to its Pokéball. Nolan noticed that it from his position, it didn't really look hurt from the fall. Come to think of it, were there some bruises on it before it came here?

"That's nothing," another member of the crowd called out, "If your Electivire got so strong after gulping that tonic…"

The woman sent out what appeared to be a Sceptile that just got done fighting off an entire pack of Zangoose and didn't rest at all. Nolan was surprised at the Pokémon's condition. Some sort of scheme was underway, without a doubt.

"…Then let it take out my Sceptile with a single Thunderbolt!"

Max Jackson giggled at the challenge.

"You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen. My product is capable of making an Electric Pokémon strong enough to down a fearsome Grass type in a single, shocking attack! Go on, zap that Sceptile!"

The Sceptile puffed out its chest and looked on with determination as the Electivire laughed. He tightened up his arms to build up enough electrical energy to channel into a single attack. With enough energy pent up, he unleashed it in a vicious Thunderbolt to the Sceptile. When the attack concluded, the Sceptile had a goofy look on its face and was as stiff as a board. It fell backwards and couldn't move a muscle, barring slight toe twitches.

"As you can see, the elixir improves not only the physical aspects, but also the special aspects as well! And it can be yours for simply thirty-thousand Pokédollars! If I were you, I would buy some now before it's all gone."

Max Jackson had the crowd riled up. All of the people present were in a state of hysteria upon seeing such a potent product work its magic. Nolan didn't buy any of the demonstrations; knowing deep down it was all a sham. He figured he had to do something now before dozens of innocent customers get swindled.


	3. Chapter Three: Exposure

Max Jackson smiled at such an extensive line of customers approaching him to buy a bottle of his "Wonder Elixir." Nolan knew that this whole thing was nothing but fraudulent and had to stop the customers from wasting their wallets. He knelt before Ginger,

"Okay, Ginger, you need to knock out that fraud and his Pokémon. When I give the signal, cook up the most horrendous stench you can to disprove all the things this elixir can do. Got it?"

Ginger looked up and nodded at Nolan's plan. He got up and called out,

"Stop! Don't buy that!" He yelled from the corner of the crowd, attracting everybody's attention, "This whole thing is a scam! That man is a fraud!"

The crowd's eager, loose-fingered spending mentality delved into one of doubt and suspicion upon hearing Nolan. Max Jackson and his Electivire looked at Nolan with cocky, invincible grins on their faces.

"Ah, a non-believer in our midst!"

"If you're elixir is truly what it claims to be…"

Nolan stepped aside to reveal Ginger to the crowd. She shuddered slightly at all of the eyes being fixed upon her.

"…Then I want to see your Electivire not cough or wheeze in any way upon sniffing my Aromatisse!"

Max Jackson and his Electivire looked at the small magenta Pokémon and burst into laughter. When Max Jackson regained control of himself, he replied,

"That little thing? Is this a joke?"

"What, are you afraid your Wonder Elixir can't shield someone against an appalling scent? If you don't accept, then your Electivire can't resist bad odors, and then your Wonder Elixir isn't such a wonder after all."

Max Jackson's face suddenly turned more serious upon hearing a third challenge for the reputation of his wares.

"Very well. Any shred of doubt still present here shall be erased upon my once sick Electivire clearing this puny trial!"

"All right girl, do your magic," said Nolan to his Aromatisse before stepping back and pinching his nose. The Electivire approached Ginger with a humongous grin as he stood tall and mighty before her. Max Jackson and his Electivire were already grinning at the prospect of proving this tough customer wrong. Ginger obliviously and innocently looked up at the Electivire. She kept a straight face as she forced her body to churn out the strongest, vomit-inducing smell she could muster. Two deep, spacious breaths were taken by the Electivire, smelling nothing rancid or offending. By the time the Electivire was taking in his third breath, Ginger had converted her normally sweet, enrapturing aroma into an atrociously foul funk to break up Max Jackson's show.

The only way describe the scent is to imagine the noxious liquid squirted out of a Skuntank to defend itself from a Muk in the back of an incredibly cheap and greasy restaurant; the resulting concoction then fermented over a week in an airtight container.

The third breath was taken by the Electivire, and his proud posture and expression was suddenly expunged from the repugnant smell. Once the scent hit his brain, his cocky grin converted into a very troubled frown. He started to cough uncontrollably from the odor emitted by Ginger, who was now smugly smiling back. The Electivire's body reacted to the odor so badly, that it got on all fours and started to puke in a last-ditch effort to get the stench out of its head. A putrid yellow-brownish puddle of bile built upon the ground from the Electivire's gag reflex being trigged by the odious odor. Max Jackson looked on in horror from seeing his Electivire humiliated after downing the Wonder Elixir.

"And there you have it, everyone," Nolan said with his nose continued to be pinched far away from Ginger. Some nearby members of the crowd caught a whiff of the funk and gagged violently as well. This was a tell-tale sign of Max Jackson's Wonder Elixir being fraudulent.

"W-Wh-What?!" Max Jackson called out upon seeing his Electivire vomit, "How is this happening!?"

Nolan laughed briefly at Max Jackson's reaction before telling Ginger to change the scent to something more pleasant,

"Ginger, you can stop now, please."

Ginger reverted the incomprehensibly bad odor to something a bit more pleasant, like the scent of roses and irises after a light shower. The odor still lingered in the air, much to the Electivire's dismay. Nolan stepped around the vomiting Electivire towards the stand of elixir bottles, explaining Max Jackson's scheme in full,

"It's simple. Your Electivire is perfectly healthy; he only feigned being sick to "demonstrate" your product. The trainers you picked out of crowd were lackeys trying to show how effective the elixir was. The Throh and Sceptile that went up against it? They were already wounded and tired. They had bruises and signs of fatigue on their bodies before your Electivire laid a finger on them. As for the elixir your Electivire downed?"

Nolan went up to the stand and snatched the bottle the Electivire drank from.

"Hey! You're supposed to pay for that!" Max Jackson cried out, unable to stop Nolan from sampling the bottle. The last few drops of the elixir went down the hatch as Nolan's face puckered up from the taste.

"It's Nomel Berry juice; juice from a spicy and sour berry. Ech, that's strong. But do the others taste the same?"

The crowd's attention was fixed on Max Jackson in anger.

"Well, there's certainly nothing wrong with Nomel Berry juice, mister! Electivire!" Max Jackson called out as Nolan took the bottle on the far right of the stand and opened it up. He sniffed it, and it smelt quite foul; spoiled even. He took a small sip from the second bottle, and immediately spat it out once it touched his taste buds.

"Plagh! It smelt of and even tasted of Swoobat urine!" Nolan said in disgust as he splashed the contents onto Max Jackson's suit, "This is what you would've bought for your Pokémon, everybody!"

The crowd was slowly pressuring Max Jackson into moving backwards. He waved his hands in front of him to try and pacify the crowd that was ready to lynch the salesman. The two trainers picked by him quickly broke free of the crowd and went towards Max Jackson for protection in numbers as their scheme was revealed. Loud, furious remarks came from the nearly swindled customers,

"How could you charge us thirty-thousand Pokédollars for a bottle of urine?!"

"How do you live with yourself, doing something this low?"

"What the fuck are you doing selling us this?"

"You call Swoobat urine a miracle?"

Max Jackson had run out of options to redeem his tattered reputation. All he could do before fleeing was to get revenge on the trainer that foiled his almost successful scam,

"You people know nothing of miracles! Electivire! Dispose of this meddlesome pest!"

The Electivire finally recovered and got back on its feet and looked on at Nolan in Ginger with revenge in its eyes. It growled loudly as it started to charge up a Thunderbolt, getting Ginger's attention. She knew her master would be at risk, and acted quickly to defend him,

"Arrrrooooooma!" Ginger cried as she glowed a dazzling pinkish-silver and drew in mystical energy to protect Nolan with Moonblast. The energy was quickly gathered in a stunning sphere and was launched at the Electivire before he could use Thunderbolt. The Moonblast disrupted his charge up and knocked him to the ground without any energy left to fight back. All the Electivire could do was get on his feet and run with his fellow swindlers from an angry mob in Cyllage City.

"Tisse-tisse-tisse!" Ginger giggled at seeing the conman and his cohorts fleeing.

"That should teach 'em," Nolan said as the two of them relished in the swindlers getting chased out of Cyllage City. When they were out of sight, Nolan noticed it was almost night time.

"Wanna head home?" Nolan asked his Aromatisse, who agreed. The two of them went back to their home on a good note.


	4. Chapter Four: A Night to Remember

The day was coming to a close as Nolan and Ginger went back to Nolan's apartment. It wasn't anything fancy; typical belongings. The building was strangely void of most of the residents, probably due to them still chasing Max Jackson throughout Kalos after they found out they almost got cheated. Still, he was happy enough to get some privacy this night.

"Back home. I wonder if they're still chasing those scammers?"

Ginger shrugged as she hopped on the bed to gaze out the window in the moonlight, hoping that's what was still going on to rub it in.

"Well, we may as well get some sleep. I'm gonna slip into something more comfortable. If you want to snuggle up with me, feel free."

Nolan plucked his sleeping garments from his clothes drawer as Ginger perked up at hearing Nolan giving her permission to sleep with him. She always had to stay in her Heal Ball, but the offer to sleep in the same bad as Nolan excited her. And from there, she thought of doing more than just snuggling up to him to celebrate the occasion…

Nolan finished changing his clothes into his sleeping gear as he went to his bed. Ginger still gazed out the window, fantasizing about her master. She was pulled away from her fantasies as she felt the covers shift under her. Ginger decided to try her luck with making those fantasies a reality with her master, as now was as good of a time as any.

"I know the moon's pretty, but I think it's time for sleep," Nolan asked Ginger, who put one arm behind her head and the other on her hip as she faced Nolan with her eyes partially closed, trying to seduce him. Nolan thought she was cute and nothing more; missing her point.

"Heh, that's cute. Just come on to bed, will you?" Nolan dismissed as he closed his eyes and put his head on his pillow. Ginger was somewhat disappointed, but she had more tricks to try on him. She walked from the window and came to his midsection, pushing down on his stomach to try and get his attention. Her bothersome actions prompted Nolan to open his eyes up and sit up to see why she was waking him up again.

"Tisse!" Ginger said as she backed up from Nolan after waking him up.

"What is it?" Nolan asked, starting to get fed up with her behavior. When Nolan sat up, Ginger smiled as she grabbed her fluffy coat and raised it up to her chin, exposing her naked body. It was as purple as the rest of her limbs, as expected. Her skin was sleek and sexy, just how Ginger was acting in front of her master. Nolan always considered her to be a harmless piece of eye candy with her exposed legs, but seeing her body without her fluffy coat in the way was something else.

"Well well, aren't you pretty?"

Ginger giggled at finally catching his attention. With her master giving her all the attention she needed, Ginger started to emit an unusual fragrance from her body. It didn't smell anything like the sweet or fresh scents she was known to give off daily. It smelt almost purely of arousal; the hot, "being going at it all day" type of arousal Ginger hoped to engage with her master.

"What's that smell? It's… nice actually," Nolan commented on the change of the air while patiently being wrapped up in the same state of desire Ginger was in. At the same time, he felt something starting to grow from the sheets. Nolan's expression turned into that of worry as he realized what was happening underneath. He quickly crossed his legs in hope of Ginger not noticing,

"I guess I could stay up a little so we could play. Seems only fair after what we did earlier."

Ginger was thrilled at Nolan cooperating. She kept her coat up to her chin as she turned around and lay on her stomach, giving her master a good view of her behind. She looked back with one knuckle under her chin, smiling at her master getting an eyeful of her. Her pussy and ass were larger than what he had expected, though it was well warranted with her being bigger than most other Aromatisse. Nolan definitely liked what he saw as his penis started to swell up. He knew that he couldn't keep it concealed for much longer and started to give in from the dominating fragrance being Ginger was emitting.

"Would you mind if I had a taste? You can return the favor…"

Nolan started to get on his knees to crawl closer to Ginger, wanting to experience what she had to offer in more than just playful advertising. Ginger turned onto her back and started to spread her legs while keeping her coat out of the way. Her cunt looked much more impressive up close; flourished in a dark cherry red. With her on her back, Ginger was ready to start treating herself to as much of an intimate time as her body could allow. Both of their hearts started to race as Nolan placed both of his hands onto Ginger's hips, feeling her smooth flesh. Both of her arms were stretched out above her to help her get comfortable as she looked up and silently beckoned her trainer to go down on her.

Nolan shifted his hands a little bit and planted his thumbs onto Ginger's genitals, accidently teasing out a minute trickle of fluids and making her squeak. He pulled one of his thumbs away and sucked her juices off it to vividly taste the sweet and tangy flavor. Just that small sample wasn't enough to satisfy Nolan. He craved to taste more of it, to see if there any other flavors to her. Nolan's thumbs pressed onto Ginger's pussy to slather it up before he lowered his head to her crotch. Ginger felt a jolt of pleasure jump wildly through her nerves as Nolan's tongue gave a rigid, experimental lick. She couldn't take her eyes and mind off her master as he continued to teasingly lick at her entrance. Her breathing picked up, exaggerating almost, as finally Nolan's tongue pierced her vagina and buried itself inside her.

"Tisse! A-Aroma!" she cried as Nolan's tongue brushed against the inside of her pussy; each miniature bump his tongue rubbed against forced out another vocal reaction. Each bump he came into contact with rewarded him with another droplet of the same intoxicating fluids he developed an insatiable taste for.

"Aroma! Aroma!" Ginger encouraged her partner to continue tongue fucking her as she was doing her best to thrust herself into Nolan's face. Her vagina was now producing an ample amount of lubrication-like, lustful juices to have every drop fall upon his taste buds. Nolan decided to amplify the sensation she was receiving by moving his thumbs right onto her nipples and pressed and turned them in clockwise motions. Ginger was utterly enthralled for a good minute before she started to hit her climax,

"_Aromatisse~!_"

Ginger twisted her hands and clung onto the sheets while jamming her crotch straight into Nolan's face. She felt her insides caving in and tightly clasping Nolan's tongue to drench it and his face with a hearty splash of cum. The scent of arousal in the room swelled up even more once the cum from her climax mingled in the open air. Nolan pulled away from Ginger's honeypot and gave a finishing lick from her anus to her vagina with a slow but firm stroke. The taste and smell of a heating Aromatisse were unlike any other sexual pleasures he could imagine.

Ginger recovered from her climax and wanted to move on to returning the favor to Nolan. She got up and turned her back to him as she bent down to show off her marvelous backside. Her hands were on her knees and she cocked her head back to look at the trainer capable of making her so happy. Ginger winked as the outside of her cunt was nearly sopping wet from Nolan's tongue.

"Hot damn," Nolan commented at Ginger posing like a PlayPoké girl before him. He couldn't help but pull down his pants just enough to expose his rigid cock. He gave it a quick jerk to help settle it down as he refused to take his concentration off Ginger. The only question; how to follow up Nolan's tongue play?

"It's your turn now. Why don't you surprise me?" Nolan beckoned his Aromatisse to join in on the fun he was having.

Ginger leisurely backed up towards Nolan's cock as Nolan sat on his knees to make it easier for her. She stopped right in front it and lowered her behind to rest his cock on above her ass. Nolan knew what she was aiming for, and gripped her thighs before skewering his penis through her cheeks and her fluffy fur coat. It felt incredible getting hot dogged by her as the majority of his penis was being pressed between two very different yet highly erotic materials.

"Tisse?" Ginger teased, trying to ask Nolan if he was enjoying himself as he helped himself to thrust his cock through Ginger's cheeks and plush fur. Ginger obliged by trying to thrust out of sync with her master to pull more of it through the surroundings. Their breathing started to pick up once more as Nolan and Ginger helped themselves to another round of enrapturing sex. They kept it up for several minutes before Nolan's breathing turned into that of uncontrollable groans. Their motions were sped up to help Nolan reach his climax.

With one last thrust, Nolan gripped Ginger's thighs tightly and sprayed his seed all over her back, fur coat, and the bedsheets. The sensation of having his ejaculate coat her back was enough to send her into a trance. When the last of his semen came out, Ginger turned her head to get a look at her master recovering from cumming onto her. She smiled joyfully as most of her back got a newly added shade of white.

"Ha, ha, wow," Nolan panted as he fell back onto his pillow, "That was surreal. I Never thought you were this good in bed."

"Aroma~," Ginger giggled as she snuggled up to Nolan on her side to avoid staining the sheets as much as possible. They were tired, but not tired enough to stop their fun yet. For now, Nolan settled for running his finger through her silky coat. Ginger reverted the scent to a milder aroma while giggling whenever his finger traced her nipples or her genitalia, which he did often. They continued to warm each other back up before Nolan's erection was revived to get to the best part of their night.

"Ready, girl?"

"Aromatisse!"

That's what Nolan wanted to hear as Ginger delicately climbed upon his crotch and positioned her still moist vaginal lips against the base of his shaft; swabbing it up and down. She looked up at her master with an innocent "how am I doing?" look. Nolan helped her out by clutching her hips and went with her motions to pick up the speed and pressure. Even Ginger was enjoying it as she closed her eyes when Nolan was helping her.

Soon Nolan lifted up Ginger and placed her directly above his penis; his tip easily capable of splitting her pussy and burrowing deep in her delicate body. Ginger opened her eyes and looked down to see her about to get penetrated. She moved her eyes to Nolan for reassurance and tightly closed them in anticipation. With a penis that big, it would be an exceptionally tight fight for a Pokémon of her size.

With a deep breath, Nolan slowly but firmly impaled Ginger on his cock and lowered her until she couldn't take in any more. Her pussy greeted Nolan's member with a small gush of thick liquid when it first made contact as Ginger cried out in pain and closed her eyes harder at the tight fitting penetration. Once all of it managed to be embedded within, she opened her eyes partway and started to breathe exaggeratedly with a widely opened mouth upon engaging in intercourse.

Nolan began to pull Ginger up from his shaft once she was fully engulfed in the moment. Encouraging, various mewling of "Aromatisse!" and the sound of wet slapping filled Nolan's room as both of their flesh intertwined in the most special way possible. In and out Nolan went patiently, drawing it out for Ginger's sake. She stabilized herself by grabbing onto Nolan's crotch with her claws as Ginger was regularly raised and lowered on Nolan's penis. The pain felt was mild for Nolan, but wasn't anything that could cut intercourse short as he continued to churn his cock inside Ginger.

"Aroma! Aroma! Tisse-Aroma!" Ginger cried every time she was brought down and hilted on his cock. Nolan's thrusting sped up over time, further please his Pokégoddess to no end. She bucked her head back at the ceiling and closed her eyes once an optimal pace was reached. Every millimeter Nolan's cock pulled through came with more of Ginger's horny vocal approval, still unable to express how amazing it was.

Nolan and Ginger went for a while, until Nolan felt his secondary orgasm brewing up. Ginger's was certainly not far off as Nolan kicked his motions into overdrive to finish up the night with something neither of them will forget.

"Soon! Hang on!" Nolan breathed as his testicles tightened up from the amount of semen built up a second time. Ginger dug her claws into Nolan the best she could until the motions came to an end with her being slammed down onto her master as a copious amount of heated cum flooded into her womb and soon spilled out. Nolan's orgasm forced out Ginger's as her crotch tightened around Nolan's member, like a Serviper suffocating its prey, as her own sticky, sexually enticing ichor drained out of her body for Nolan's.

"_Arooomatisseeee~~!_" Ginger nearly shouted upon her body finally hitting a real orgasm with her master. Knowing that her body couldn't contain all his cum, Nolan finished the first half of his climax inside Ginger before pulling her off and blowing the rest of his viscid load all over Ginger. She was thoroughly splashed with the rest of Nolan's seed as her eyes remained closed in unparalleled bliss. Ginger concluded her orgasm with a handful of dying pussy juice trickles. Ginger opened her eyes and gazed deep into her master, smiling tiredly, while both of them breathed as if they finished a cross-country jog. She pressed one of her hands against her stomach to feel Nolan's warm, balmy cum deep in her.

"I love you, Ginger," Nolan openly confessed his love for his Aromatisse as he pressed and held her to his chest, sharing their accumulated warmth and not caring about the mess they've made. With their romantic night at an end, both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
